Hate or love
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: Naruto and Lucy. Childhood enemies. Lucy hated Naruto because he killed her parents and viceversa. But what if this isn't true? They will learn to love eachother? NaruLu
1. Prologue

Hi ya everyone! Here is me: Anutza, writing another story! Okay, I readed sooooo many stories about Konoha transported to Fiore, or Konoha being a guild in Fiore, so I tough that I will made a story when Fairy Tail is a hidden village. Hope u're gonna like it! :D

If you have any questions or suggestions, don't be shy.

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Naruto. The merit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Prologue**_

Lucy P.O.V.

Hello! I am Lucy Heartfillia, a shinobi from the Fairy Tail hidden village. The team number 1 is formed by me, my best friend, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and our sensei, Erza Scarlet. My forte point are the summonings, but no ordinary summonings. I am the best summoner in the world, because I can summon mystical spirits, something I learned from my mother, Layla. Everyone thinks that I'm a happy girl with a perfect past, but this isn't true. My parents were killed when I was four, by my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Since then, I started to hate him and we never talked again. This is my secret.

Naruto P.O.V.

Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a shinobi from the Konoha hidden village. The team 9 is formed by me, my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke*, Haruno Sakura, and our sensei, Hatake Kakashi. My forte point is Demon Jutsu (A.N.: I suppose it's named like this. If I mistaken, please tell me.), thing that I learned from the Raikage's younger brother, Killer Bee. Every body thinks that I have a not-so-bad past, but my parents were killed by my best friend, Lucy Heartfillia, when I was 5 (A.N.: Lucy is born n 1st June, while Naruto is on 10 October, so I make him older than Lucy because I hate when the girl is older than the boy.) Since then I started to hate her and we never talked again. This is my secret.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

What's with me?! I start to write shorter chapters! *sigh* Anyway, please support my other stories, Field Trip (Fairy Tail + Wizards of Waverly Place) and We're in Magnolia (Fairy Tail).

*= This is placed before Sasuke's missing.


	2. Encounter

So sorry foe the late update. The sixth grade drive me insane! Our math teacher is in maternity holyday (she gave birth to a boy), and the new teacher gave us a tooone of homework! Plus that I have meditation. Anyway, thanks to everyone who readed, reviewed, followed and favorite my story! This means very much to me!

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Naruto. The merit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter 1**_

_** Encounter**_

"Oi! Luce!" Shouted a 13 years old boy to his blonde companion. (A.N.: Yep, I make them 12 years old!)

"Hi, Natsu!" Said the blonde girl. "What's up?"

"Jii-chan called us."

"Let's go, then!"

**Konoha Village**

"Naruto! Third called you!" Shouted a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"'Kay! I understand!" Responded the boy

**Fairy Tail Village**

"Why you called us, Master?" Team one's Sensei asked the Third Makage.

"I have a job for you…"

**Konoha village**

"Oi! Jii-jii! Why you called us?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! You idiot! Don't call the Third like this!" A pink haired girl punched Naruto.

"*sigh* Excuse me for my students' behavior." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Any way, I have a job for you…"

**Fairy Tail Village (again…)**

"Konoha Village?" Asked the red haired woman.

"Is that the village in the Country of Fire?!" Asked Natsu and Gray in the same time. Natsu with excitement, Gray with fear.

'K-K-Konoha…, there lives Naruto… .' Lucy thought.

**Konoha Village**

"You mean, THE Fairy Tail village? With the best shinobis in the world?" Asked Sakura.

"The most powerful hidden village in the world?" Asked Sasuke awed.

'If I remember correctly, there moved… Lucy…' Naruto remembered.

"The country with the bustiest women in the world?!" Asked Kakashi drooling.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled the kids.

**In some forest**

"Are you sure here we need to meet with the other team?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Responded Erza.

"I hear some people getting closer to us." Natsu said

Natsu P.O.V.

"Hello!" From behind the trees appeared a man with white hair, his left eye covered with the Konoha bandana, ad with the downer part of his face covered with a mask (A.N.: Yeah… Kakashi's presentation sucks T_T)

"Who are you?" Asked Erza-sensei dangerously.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, the sensei of the partner team."

"And where are your students, may I ask?"

"Right here." He said.

Then, beside him appeared 2 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys was pale, with cold, black eyes, which, weirdly reminded me of Gray.

"He is Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said, pointing at the black haired boy.

"This is Gray Fullbuster"

"Haruno Sakura" Pointing at the girl. She has pink hair, like me, but a lighter color, and menthol green eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel." Said Sensei, pointing at me.

"And, he is…" Started Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Luce, the voice fill with hate.

"Lucy Heartfillia." Said Naruto, his voice also fill with hate.

"Do you know each other?" I asked Lucy.

"Long story.."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oh. No! Naruto and Lucy encountered! What is gonna happen?

Natsu: I smell very much blood…

Me: You're so very right. Anyway, want the chapters faster, review! You can also review at my stories, even if you aren't logged in!

Se ya next time! ;D


	3. It's a long story

So, I want to apologize now for this chapter. I remained inspiration less, and I have a schedule, so I can't write something else. This chapter is a bit short, and forced, so I would like you to write me some ideas, so there wouldn't be chapters like this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**_Hate or love_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_It's a long story_**

"Don't worry, we have time." Natsu said.

"No, we don't!" Shouted Gray, Erza, Sakura and Sasuke.

"As your Sensei, I'm saying we can listen to the story." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"As the other Sensei of this team, I'm saying that we have to go to complete the mission." Erza contradicted.

"Hmm...What about going to the place we have to be to complete the mission, while listening to Naruto and Lucy's story?" Gray suggested, then the story started...

"Everything started eight years ago..." Lucy started.

_Flashback_

_Eight years ago_

_"Lucy!" A blonde haired boy shouted to a house._

_"Coming!" As he heard that, a girl with short, blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes opened the door._

_"Happy friendship birthday!" The girl said, and gave the boy a present, covered with orange packing paper. The, the boy opened the present. In the box was a pair of green protection glasses, with the word 'Naruto' written on it._

_"Thanks, Lucy!" He said while putting the glasses on his front. "Here is your present!" He said while giving the girl a present covered with a yellow packing paper. When the girl opened the present, she found a blue ribbon. She seemed very happy, then she replaced the pink bunny she kept her side ponytail up with the blue ribbon she got._

_"Thanks, Naruto!"_

_"You're welcome! Anyway, I made a complete schedule for this day. Come on!" As he said that, he grabbed Lucy's arm and ran somewhere. They ran, and got somewhere outside the Konoha village. They got in a forest-glade. There were some trees surrounding it. There were, also, many flowers and champs. In the middle of the forest-glade, there was a small river._

_"I decided to swim a bit, then we'll make a picnic. After this we'll go back to the village to make some pranks." _

_"Sounds good!"_

_They played in water a very long time. Then, they ate everything that was in the basket. They decided to clean up the next day. The sun started to set, and the children ran back at their homes. At midnight, Naruto and Lucy, both dressed in black, met in front of the Hokage Mountain. Then, they sneaked in the Uchiha Manor. They painted Itachi's hair pink, and made up Sasuke._

_They also cut Sakura's hair and almost made her bald, and used some hair gel on Ino, to make her look like a blonde monkey. They did other pranks, but they're to many of them so that I can enumerate them._

**_The next morning_**

_It was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, and the angry crowd was angry. In front of Lucy's and Naruto's house there was an angry crowd._

_"What were you thinking at?!" A beautiful red-haired young woman shouted at two blonde children._

_"Now, now, Kushina. I think you should calm down." A blonde man said to the red-haired._

_"Minato is right, Kushina-chan." Lucy's mother said looking at the man. "For once." She continued, while Minato sweat-dropped. "They are just children."_

_"Just children? JUST CHILDREN?!" 'Oh, crap!' Everyone thought. "I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE CHILDREN, BABIES OR HAMSTERS! OUR FAMILIES' REPUTATION IS GOING DOWN BECAUSE OF THOSE... THOSE ANT-BRAINED ANT-BRAINS!"_

_Kushina continued to yell at the children, while the other two adults sweat-dropped. When she finished, both children were grounded. _

_At midnight, they both talked trough the window._

_"I can't believe what they did to us!" Lucy said._

_"I know!" Naruto answered._

_"But... don't you think that it was your fault..." Lucy tried to point something._

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed._

_"Well... wasn't you who wanted to do all those pranks?" Lucy answered._

_"Yeah, but you could smack my head, then told me that I am an idiot!"_

_"Then you've start to sulk in a corner and make me feel guilty."_

_They continued bickering for a while, but, finally, they gave up and went in their rooms._

_**Morning**_

_Lucy just woke up, and went in the kitchen. She expected to see her mother making breakfast, and her father drinking a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper, but the kitchen was empty. She searched in the house, but when she got in her parents' bedroom, she watched the scene in front of her wide-eyed: Her parents were in their bed. But, the usually white sheets were replaced by some bloody red ones. Since Lucy isn't an idiot, she found out immediately what happened: her parents were murdered. She was absolutely destroyed. She felt like the sky was falling on her._

_Back at Naruto's place, he was seeing the same disturbing image: His parents, dead, on the kitchen's floor. Both children found a small letter. They read the letters, and they found out that the murderer was..._

_End Flashback_

"We're here!" Announced Erza

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dum! Dum! Dum! Naaah!

Just joking! You all know who is the murderer! About the last chapter... my doctor made a mistake! Yay you! I'm still here, ready to write! Se ya later!

:D


	4. Not a chap

Hi there! I need to announce you something.

My updates will be slowed down, and I have an excuse:

a) I have an horrible project on history, and since I'm one of the best students at this subject, I have the hardest project T_T

b) there are upcoming math sontest, and I need to practice T_T

c) I inscribed in an essay competition, and the first prize is an English camp in London! YAY! :D


End file.
